


Bling Touch

by MiniOreo8



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon), 魔道祖师Q | Módào Zǔshī Q (Cartoon)
Genre: Bottom Lan Zhan, Ceguera, Lan Zhan Bottom - Freeform, M/M, Top Wei Ying, Wei Wuxian top, Wèi Yīng - Freeform, XianWang, no se usar ao3, soft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniOreo8/pseuds/MiniOreo8
Summary: No te arrepientes de tus decisiones, ni el reto que debes afrontar ahora.Gracias a un desafortunado "accidente" el Segundo Jade de Gusu acaba perdiendo la visión a la edad de 16 años protegiendo a cierto discípulo travieso que vuelve su vida una total locura en buen sentido.No desea ser una carga, y hará lo posible por seguir siendo el mismo Lan WangJi que todos conocen aún con su discapacidad.(O en el que Lan WangJi debido a un accidente queda ciego.)✖Ship: XianWang✖Top: Wei Wuxian✖Bottom: Lan WangJi
Relationships: Junior Ensemble (Módào Zǔshī) & Original Character(s), Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35





	1. ⭐1⭐

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! En esta parte vengo a decir que comenzare a pasar mis fanfics/one shot a esta plataforma uwu por si ven algunos con fechas del año pasado o notitas que deje en su momento en la plataforma de Wattpad. Por favor no resubirlas

No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho si le preguntaban, sus ojos ardían como un infierno al punto de que no era capaz de siquiera intentar abrirlos ignorando su entorno las voces de los discípulos que los acompañaron a aquella cacería nocturna. No estaba al tanto de cuánto tiempo paso o cuando fue que llegaron al receso de las nubes siendo guiado por unos cuantos discípulos Lan que se escuchaban en pánico y hechos todo un manojo de nervios y no los culpaba tras oír el fuerte tono de su tío quien se acercó alarmado junto al que podía distinguir como la voz de su hermano mayor.

No supo en que momento su cuerpo solo cedió al cansancio y cayó dormido o tal vez desmayado entre lo que podría imaginar era una pequeña multitud por las distintas voces mezcladas a su alrededor… Wei Ying era la más ruidosa, exigía poder mantenerse cerca por alguna razón y aunque quisiera alejarlo realmente no estaba en las condiciones para hacerlo.

Su cuerpo se sentía tan liviano y pacífico, el ardor en su rostro ya no era más que una simple sensación fantasmal que desaparecía por completo hasta no quedar nada.  
Al despertar movió ligeramente una de sus manos, aunque no lograba ver nada… ¿Acaso aún tenía sus ojos cerrados? ¿O los tenia vendados? No tarde en sentir la ayuda de alguien para poder sentarme en el espaldar de la cama ¿La suya? No creía, se sentía distinta así que lo más seguro es que estuviera en la enfermería de la secta.

_Wangji no te esfuerces, todo ya está mejor. –o eso es lo que quería hacerme sentir ya que el tono en su voz era… ¿Apagado? ¿Cansado? Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido, él sabía que su hermano realmente no estaba bien y que había algo que debía decirle.

_Hermano.

_Veo que el segundo joven maestro ya ha despertado, las medicinas cumplieron bien su trabajo.

Por su voz podía decir totalmente seguro que era uno de los curanderos, definitivamente estaba en la enfermería. Quería poder mirar quienes estaban a mí alrededor pero a intentar acercar una de mis manos a mi rostro sentí como sujetaban mi muñeca.

_Wangji todavía no es bueno que intentes quitarte la venda, aun necesitar recuperarte. –era la voz del tío la que se escuchaba ahora, así que simplemente obedecí bajando nuevamente mi mano dejando de lado la idea de retirar la venda que había confirmado tapaba su visión.

_Mn, ¿Cuándo voy a poder quitarla?

_Segundo Maestro podrá retirarse la venda dentro de dos días aproximadamente, su visión se vio afectada de forma grave… De hecho –hizo un pequeño silencio antes de proseguir con lo que decía– Temo decirle que usted ha perdido completamente su visión, lamento tener que informarle que ha quedado ciego.

_Ciego…_

_¿Qué?_

_Hermano…

_Wangji… Lo siento, tío y yo hicimos todo lo que pudimos, en serio… –finalmente pude escuchar los sollozos y sentir unas cálidas manos posarse sobre las suyas sujetándolas con fuerza sin llegar a causar daño, un poco más retirado el golpe en la pared… él había quedado ciego.

_Wangji estarás de reposo por estos dos días, luego… veremos que hacer al respecto con tu nueva condición. Xichen estará a cargo de ti hasta entonces.

**•• —— ⭐ —— ••**

Varias horas antes un grupo de discípulos iban en fila en busca de algún demonio o cadáver feroz, se suponía que nada sería distinto claro que estaban sus riesgos comunes pero no era algo de qué preocuparse ya que eran de niveles inferiores aptos para que Juniors fueran capaces de desenvolverse en las batallas a la hora de salir a algún llamado de ayuda a alguna de las sectas más pequeñas.

Junto a ellos iban discípulos invitados de las otras grandes sectas entre ellas Yummeng Jiang, Laling Jin, Qinghe Nie y Qishan Wen aunque esta última únicamente eran dos.

_Jiang Cheng ¿Crees que encontremos una buena presa? –parloteaba junto su shidi mientras seguían al resto del grupo en busca de alguna presa para demostrar sus habilidades o en todo caso poder hacer algo productivo más que solo caminar por los enormes árboles que cubrían el cielo nocturno, siendo iluminados por algunas linternas y los ligeros rayos lunares que lograban traspasar las hojas y ramas de la vegetación.

_ ¿Podrías hacer silencio por una vez? Es solo una cacería pequeña… Realmente no creo que podamos cazar algo grande, Gusu rebosa en tanta energía espiritual como para mantener alejados a algún Yao o cadáver decente.

_Lo sé, solo quiero hacer conversación ¡Eres tan aburrido!.... ¡Lan Zhan! ¡Oye! –volteo a llamar al joven de túnicas prístinas que simplemente le miro de reojo por breves momentos para dirigir nuevamente su vista al frente ignorándolo de forma olímpica. – ¡Que grosero! ¡Lan Zhan!

_ ¡Wei WuXian deja de molestar al segundo jade!

Ignorando a su hermano corrió hasta quedar a un lado del antes mencionado tratando de llamar nuevamente su atención, realmente era un aburrido y un grosero ¡Lo estaba ignorando!

_Lan Zhan como puedes ignorarme de esa forma, ¿Acaso ya no somos amigos lo suficientemente cercanos? ¿Qué paso con nuestra íntima amistad? –hablaba llevando una de sus manos a su pecho hablando de forma exagera y hasta un tanto dramática… demasiado.

_Nunca afirme nada.

_ ¡Lan Zhan me lastimas! No mientas nosotros somos amigos ya, ¿Realmente no me consideras tu amigo?

_Mentir está prohibido en el receso de las nubes.

_ ¡No respondes a mi pregunta!

_Tampoco he…

_ ¡UN DEMONIO! –grito de repente a lo lejos uno de los discípulos Jin que rápidamente desenfundo su espada intentando protegerse inútilmente ya que no fue lo suficientemente rápida su reacción, solo observándose la sangre manchar sus túnicas doradas y caer al suelo desangrándose por el corte en su garganta.

Ante esto varios gritos de algunas discípulas se escucharon mientras otros cultivadores jóvenes desenfundaban sus espadas observando aquella bestia negra oculta entre la sombras de los arboles dejando ver únicamente el brillo de esos ojos carmesís con sed de sangre.

El sonido de las espadas y las flechas ir contra el viento era todo lo que se escuchaba, muchos estaban confiados en cierta parte por las pocas probabilidades de que fuera un asunto peligroso el tratar con aquel ser que los tomo ciertamente desprevenidos. Un grupo pequeño trato de curar las heridas del discípulo Jin mientras los demás intentaban mantener a raya o acabar con el demonio que escapaba ágilmente entre las sombras de los árboles y se defendía igualmente delos cultivadores.

_ ¡¿Cómo es tan rápido?! Apenas nos está dando tiempo de reaccionar a sus movimientos –grito el de túnicas moradas intentando seguir con la mirada la bruma negra que se movía de forma escurridiza.

_No creo que sea un demonio común, sus movimientos son demasiado rápidos y calculados. Definitivamente hay que tener cuidado.

Tanto discípulos Lan como de las otras grandes sectas se esforzaban por acabar con la bestia que los rodeaba y jugaba con ellos como si fueran ratones comenzando a causar el pánico en algunos de ellos, entre esos un discípulo de Gusu llamado Su She que mantenía su espada apuntando al frente mientras se veía como su empuñadura temblaba por los nervios que lo recorrían.  
Tanto era el miedo de este que no noto cuando la bestia fue a atacarlo al verlo como una potencial cena, siendo apartado de un empujón por el de ropajes negros con rojo que se cubrió con Suibian siendo arrastrado por la fuerza de esta.

_ ¡Wei Wuxian!

_ ¡Wei Ying!

Fueron dos de las voces que se lograron oír ante la acción del joven, una hoja blanca golpeo contra el demonio que no quería dejar ir al discípulo de Yummeng, atrayendo su atención teniendo la fija mirada de aquellos ojos rojizos logrando ver se cerca aquellas enorme y filadas garras como cuchillas y colmillos afilados capaz de desgarrar lo que entre ahí.  
El duelo continuo pero ahora entre el demonio atacando constantemente al de orbes doradas quien contrarrestaba sus ataques con Bichen y acertaba alguno que otro golpe en la supuesta vestía que a pesar de intentar dar en su aparente enorme cuerpo la espada parecía simplemente atravesar las brumas como si no fuera su cuerpo físico del todo.

_ ¿Es mi idea o parece como si su espada simplemente lo atravesara? –menciono escondido entre algunos discípulos el joven maestro Nie ocultando su rostro con su abanico observando a una distancia segura el enfrentamiento.

Tras su observación todos se fijaron en aquello y de hecho si lo atravesaba cosa que realmente no se habían detenido a observar por estar al tanto primero de que no los desgarrara con sus ataques.  
La bruma comenzó a alterarse tras una de las estocadas con el filo de la espada dejando escuchar un grito por parte de aquel demonio que se alejó instintivamente cosa que el segundo Jade no iba a permitir al encontrar finalmente un punto donde sus golpes si dieran efectos.  
Por otro lado el discípulo de Yummeng fue ayudado por su shidi para alejarse de donde había estado fijándose en sus mangas cortadas por el filo de las garras entre el forcejeo anterior, pero más que algunos cortes nada que fuera grave se encontraba bien.

Lentamente la bruma oscura que rodeaba aquel ser con el que combatían se fue disipando hasta dejar ver mejor una forma de lo que pudo haber sido anteriormente una persona, su piel de un tono grisáceo y colmillo filosos, sus ojos seguían igual de filosos y rojos como antes y sus uñas eran aquellas largas garras como cuchillas, las túnicas que usaba estaban todas manchadas y desgarradas junto a su cabello suelto y enmarañado.

Posiblemente era un alma que no logro descansar y estaba llena de rencor y odio por algo o alguien, ¿Pero qué hacía por estos lados de Gusu? ¿Acaso murió aquí?

Parecía ser un chico, su vista se posó rápidamente en el fondo donde logro ver otro chico de túnicas blancas como el joven que no lo dejaba obtener sus presas, moviéndose hábilmente esquivando los ataques del segundo Jade hasta abalanzarse al discípulo Lan que por acto propio de cobardía corrió a esconderse detrás del que anteriormente había salvado su pellejo.

Escuchándose en chirrido de sus uñas contra la hoja afilada de Suibian, definitivamente Su She solo traía problemas y no ayudaba en nada…

Lan Wangji tendría eso presente al regresar al receso de las nubes para hablarlo con su hermano y su tío, solo entorpecía la cacería y ya estaba poniendo en riesgo la vida de otros… más de las que ya estaban heridos.

Rápidamente con un movimiento que a la vista de todos mantenía su gracia y elegancia se unió al discípulo travieso para combatir en equipo con el cadáver que los atacaba cada vez más irritado. Agachándose levantando una nube de tierra para obstaculizar la visión de ambos cultivadores a su alrededor, solo escuchándose los pasos y las voces que gritaban buscándolo.

_ ¡Lan Zhan creo que lo perdimos! No lo logro ver demonios… -chasqueo la lengua buscando con su vista entrecerrada por culpa del polvo y la bruma negra que comenzaba a arremolinarse junto a está complicándolo aún más que antes, el ambiente era pesado. ¿Tan fuerte y asfixiante erala energía resentida? Ciertamente, era energía pero no era lo que sus teorías podrían imaginar esto era mucho más sofocante.

  
_Atento. –fue lo único que le contesto en las mismas condiciones buscando su objetivo sin descanso, ¿Realmente se les había escapado? No, si lo hubiera hecho la bruma se habría disipado a los segundos pero seguía tan densa como al comienzo así que se encontraba aun en aquel lugar.

**•• —— ⭐ —— ••**

_ ¡Lan Zhan! –grito hasta casi perder su propia voz al ver un cuerpo de túnicas blancas interponerse enfrente de él dejando oír por todo el lugar un grito desgarrador por parte de dos figuras, una la del cadáver que en un intento desesperado de todos los jóvenes discípulos por lograr salir vivos de aquello planearon emboscarlo y acabarlo con una combinación de ataques y talismanes para suprimirlo.

El otro era por parte del joven segundo maestro Lan que se cubría su rostro con sus manos temblorosas apretando con tanta fuerza la quijada que podías notar el temblor en estas, bajando unos hilos de sangre por sus palmas y pómulos manchando sus túnicas tratando de regular su respiración y mantener la compostura.

_¡¡Segundo Joven Maestro!! –los primeros en acercarse al ver las condiciones de su mayor fueron los propios discípulos de su clan que alarmados al ver la sangre y a su mayor no alzar la vista ni apartar sus manos de sus ojos sin dejar salir un grito fue suficiente para que corrieran con el hasta el receso de las nubes dejándole a los demás el hacerse cargo del cuerpo del monstruo que había atacado al discípulo principal de Yummeng pero siendo recibido por Lan WangJi quien se interpuso.

_¡¡Su She que has hecho!! –grito lleno en cólera un discípulo Lan que se había quedado junto al mencionado empujándolo al suelo, había presenciado como este en un acto cobarde había empujado a Wei WuXian directo al cadáver por intentar saciar la sed de sangre de este y poder escapar en ese instante. Ahora su joven maestro era quien había terminado herido esto no se iba a quedar así. – Esto se le notificara al maestro Lan Qiren, tus actos han deshonrado a nuestra secta y has perjudicado al Segundo Jade, como si fuera poco atentaste contra la vida de un discípulo invitado ¿Qué hubieran dicho las demás sectas si moría el discípulo principal de una mientras estaban bajo nuestra supervisión?

_ ¡Qué tiene de especial ese Wei Wuxian! ¡Solo es un revoltoso presumido y egocéntrico!

_... Me das asco. –con un movimiento de sus túnicas blancas Lao FengXu mando a otros dos a retenerlo, ya luego hablaría con el maestro y líder en funciones para dictar su castigo… Su joven maestro resulto herido, y esta basura… – Llévenselo de regreso, lamento tanto todo esto jóvenes maestros jamás se había encontrado algún cadáver o demonio de tal magnitud por los lados de Gusu… Hasta podría afirmar que ni siquiera pertenecía a estos lados.

FengXu busco con su vista al joven Wei pero… ¿Dónde estaba?

_Heredero Jiang ¿Dónde está Wei Wuxian? Hace un momento estaba aquí…

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Wei Wuxian!! Ese idiota a donde se fue ahora. –se notaba su enojo y podría hasta decirse ¿Preocupación? Por su hermano, aunque esto fuera a su forma claro esta…

_Bueno ya la situación ha sido controlada, los guiaremos de regreso. Cualquier cosa les mantendremos informados de la condición de sus compañeros que fueron llevados todos de regreso urgentemente por sus condiciones de salud. – regreso su vista a Su She tratando de mantener su buena cara pero era casi que una tarea imposible, debía ser honesto… el apreciaba y daría su vida por su joven maestro pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz para evitar aquello y se lamentaba, tendría que entrenar ahora más que nunca para poder defender con más eficacia.

**•• —— ⭐ —— ••**

Al llegar al receso de las nubes un grupo de discípulos recibió y atendió a los heridos, no fue hasta ver que entre esos afectados se encontraba su Segundo Joven Maestro que el pánico se instaló en ellos y corrieron a llamar a su líder en funciones o avisar al hermano mayor de este, la imagen que recibieron no fue muy bonita… ver a su tan adorado maestro con sus túnicas antes blancas ahora teñidas de un rojo carmesí y manchas de tierra, sus palmas bañadas en su propia sangre cubriendo sus ojos tratando de contener con fuerza cualquier grito de dolor que lo recorría.

_ ¡Lan Zhan no tenía que haber hecho eso! ¡Mira nada más como te dejo! ¡Lan Zhan! –su tono de voz normalmente alegre estaba tembloroso mientras ayudaba a sujetar al de túnicas blancas que se resistía a ser ayudado o llevado pero a malas ganas se dejó llevar ya que por más que intento el solo alejar sus manos de sus ojos le dolía, ya no podía diferenciar entre la sangre o las lágrimas solo esperaba que los demás tampoco, no podría con tal humillación de ser visto llorar delante de quien no fuera su hermano o su tío que había sido como la figura paternal que estuvo ausente desde que tenía memoria.

_Cállate… Wei Ying…

_ ¡Ya me calló! Lan Zhan tu solo resiste ya verás estarás bien, eres el Segundo Jade de Gusu Lan ¡Claro que saldrás bien de esta! –intentaba darse palabras de consuelo, la culpa lo inundaba… él no había estado consciente de que fue gracias a Su She que todo llevo a aquel final amargo.

_ ¡WangJi!

La voz de Lan Qiren resonó al llegar siendo acompañado por su sobrino mayor que claramente se notaba la preocupación en su rostro y esta solo empeoro al ver las condiciones de su pequeño hermano, los gritos de pánico no se hicieron esperar al ver e cuerpo del segundo jade colapsar delante de ellos y ser sujetado por el joven de cintas rojas que estuvo más cerca y fue el más rápido en sujetarlo. Lan Qiren hubiera mandado a callar a todos y recordar que gritar estaba prohibido en el receso de las nubes pero él era humano y su sobrino era su prioridad ahora indicando con su mano que lo trasladaran a la enfermería.

Por otro lado Lan Xichen pregunto qué había sucedido escuchando las versiones de todos los presentes que habían llegado hasta ahora, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban… pero tampoco podía creer que su hermano fuera capaz de lanzarse para proteger a otro de forma tan imprudente como esa ¿Acaso…? En su debido momento intentaría hablar con Wangji.

**•• —— ⭐ —— ••**

_ ¿Cuánto…?

_Dos días, se necesitó inducirte al sueño para poder procurar que tus heridas lograran sanar sin algún percance. Tío y yo estuvimos al tanto de ti, también el Joven Maestro Wei estuvo viniendo todo el tiempo a verte preocupado… Ya el asunto quedo aclarado A-Xu nos contó a Tío y a mí que fue por acciones de Su She que los discípulos y tú terminaron en tal estado. Sus acciones deshonraron a nuestra secta fue expulsado ese mismo día y se retiró al anochecer del receso de las nubes –decía con cierta amargura en su voz aunque su rostro estuviera tan sereno y con una ligera sonrisa forzada.

_Mn… Solo entorpecía la cacería. –se aliviaba al menos de que se tomaran las acciones debidas en lo que estuvo inconsciente. – Wei Ying el…

_El joven maestro Wei ya está recuperado, sus heridas no eran graves así que solo fue cuestión de desinfectar y vendar, aun así el tío ordeno unos días de descanso en compensación para la recuperación absoluta de todos los afectados. Afortunadamente nadie murió por más graves que fueran las heridas pero… –se detuvo un momento mirando a su hermano aun con la venda que cubría sus ojos– pero dejo secuelas, un discípulo Jin quedo mudo por el corte en su garganta… y ya sabes tu propia condición.

_No me afectara, hermano estoy bien. –sabía que esto le afectaba a Xichen, ambos estaban siempre juntos… era normal poder sentir o saber para ellos lo que sentía el otro por algo era quien mejor lo sabía leer.

_Wangji… A-Zhan… conmigo sabes que no debes reprimirte… estamos solos justo ahora. –fue lo único que dijo para a los segundos mirar pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas bajar por las mejillas de su pequeño hermano menor porque para sus ojos… Wangji seguía siendo su pequeño hermano menor que amaba estar en el regazo de su difunta madre y sonreír para ella y el mientras hacían duetos en la casa de las ganancias en los días que la visitaban. Se acercó hasta estar a su lado y abrazar al menor guiándolo a hundir su rostro en su pecho y acariciar sus espaldas mientras lagrimas amargas se acumulaban en sus propios ojos.

_No seré inservible… no lo seré. No dejare el cultivo… – murmuraba mientras manchaba las túnicas pulcras de su hermano aunque eso al mayor lo tenía sin cuidado.

_No lo serás, solo será cuestión de adaptarte y sé que podremos hacerlo… que podrás hacerlo. Costará al inicio pero… no es imposible.

_Mn….


	2. ⭐2⭐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wey me pregunto en estos momentos ¿Cómo hacen los que publican aquí? mis respetos, me confundo XD mucho... recuerden las notas serán de cuando publique el capitulo en wattpad.

Al salir del ala medica el menor de los jade se sujetaba sutilmente a la manga de su hermano mayor, la punta de sus orejas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas ya que no hacia eso desde que tenía que… ¿6 años? Ahora tenía 16 había una diferencia de diez años era obvio que sentiría algo de vergüenza aunque no pudiera ver a los que los rodeaban, la venda evitaba hasta poder ver la luz así que todo lo que observaba era un hermoso fondo negro… debía admitir que su audición estaba más agudizada que nunca posiblemente sus sentidos estaban más alertas a falta de poder ver.

No sabía lo que sucedía pero podía escuchar pasos cerca, hasta oír las voces de algunos discípulos que habían llegado preocupados preguntando por su condición actual de salud, ciertamente le conmovió saber que se preocupaban por el… al menos eran jóvenes leales a la secta y preocupados por sus demás miembros.

_¿Cómo se encuentra Lan Er Gonzi? Al fin ha despertado, estábamos tan preocupados FengXu ha sido muy estricto con los entrenamientos, ¡Desde la cacería quiere que mejoremos el triple! –claramente no se quejaba, la mayoría de ellos estuvo de acuerdo al ver que no fueron capaces de defender a los jóvenes maestros y a su propio segundo maestro… Necesitaban mejorar, aun así querían mencionarlo en plan amistoso y un tanto bromista.

_El joven FengXu ciertamente ha estado muy entregado a mejorar la condición de todos los discípulos, ¿WangJi tienes hambre? No haz comido nada desde que despertaste. –recordó el jade mayor dirigiendo su vista a su hermano que no se movió en absoluto.

_Mn, estaría bien ir por comida.

_Nos retiramos entonces, no deseamos atosigar al joven maestro apenas despertó, con su permiso. –haciendo una reverencia el grupo de jóvenes discípulos se alejó dejando nuevamente a ambos hermanos solos tomando rumbo a la cocina.

_Realmente los jóvenes estuvieron preocupados, no dejaban de visitar la enfermería y preguntar si ya habías despertado aunque no se atrevían a entrar por respeto. Son jóvenes muy amables y genuinos a comparación de otras generaciones… ¿Cómo te sientes?

_Perdido… No sé dónde estamos. –era incomodo por no decir frustrante no saber a dónde estaba pisando o dirigiéndose, tal vez su rostro no lo expresara pero sabía que su hermano podría leer lo que él no podía transmitir fácilmente con palabras.

_Me lo imaginaba, ya lograras acostumbrarte… ¿Recuerdas perfectamente los caminos cierto? –pregunto intentando probar algo, claro que estaría siempre al lado de su pequeño hermano. Al recibir un asentimiento por parte de este continuo– Ahorita estamos en uno de los pasillos camino a la cocina, específicamente el que está al lado del estanque con los peces Koi ¿Recuerdas?

_Mn, recuerdo. –se dio una idea de lo que quería intentar su hermano y no era mala para ser exacto, podía recordar todo perfectamente desde las reglas, los escritos en la biblioteca hasta los pasillos y donde estaban los salones en el receso de las nubes al menos estando en su hogar conocía el terreno aunque ya no pudiera verlo el mismo. – Intentemos.

_Estaré detrás de ti Wangji, así que no te preocupes yo te avisare si estamos tomando un camino equivocado o si hay algo o alguien en frente.

Sin dudas los elogios a su persona no eran en vano, como habían esperado ambos hermanos el camino fue realmente como si el menor de los Jades aun lograra ver a su alrededor, la diferencia es que sus pasos eran más cuidadosos en donde iba a pisar y no eran tan apresurados. En su mente había imaginado todo tal como lo recordaba, cada pilar y cada pasillo con sumo detalle y se dejó guiar por ello, hasta ahora lo único que le había avisado su hermano era tener cuidado o que parara mientras pasaban unos sirvientes que hacían limpieza, del resto todo fue mejor de lo que se esperaban.

Lo malo ya sería cuando no supiera donde se encontraba exactamente, no podría darse una idea de donde se encontraba así que no podía dejarse llevar a donde fuera sin saber a donde estarían o se encontraban. Perdería su orientación y estaría a ciegas totalmente de nuevo.

_¿Que pasara con las lecciones?

_Tío está pensando si dejarte estar presente, ¿Quieres estarlo? Realmente no las necesitas… Si deseas convivir con los demás jóvenes maestros puedo organizar algo.

_No es necesario. –interrumpió antes de que su hermano continuara, no deseaba convivir más de lo necesario tampoco quería sentir las miradas en su cuerpo aunque eso sería inevitable apenas haga acto de presencia frente al resto.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en una pequeña mesa con un hermoso juego de té y tazas servidas para ambos, recién había terminado de almorzar así que realmente no estaban haciendo más que conversar y escuchar en el caso de Lan Wangji.

_¡Lan Zhan!

Resonó en el sitio la voz del joven travieso que al fin había logrado dar con ambos hermanos, había estado buscando por todo el lugar desde que fue a la enfermería y vio que ya no se encontraban ni Lan Wangji ni Lan Xichen en ella siendo avisado por uno de los curanderos que ya había despertado y se habían retirado.

Al llegar hizo una leve reverencia a ambos hermanos aunque solo uno de ellos pudiera ver el gesto.

_Joven Maestro Wei veo que nos estuvo buscando ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto con una amable sonrisa en su rostro, el chico se veía muy apegado a su hermano menor y parecía que el otro mostraba cierto interés en el joven de ropas negras aunque no lo notara.

_Ah no, realmente venía a ver como se encontraba Lan Zhan ya que fui a visitarlos en la enfermería pero el curandero me aviso que ya se habían retirado para entonces… ¿El?.. –giro su vista al mencionado que solo escuchaba al tener sus ojos vendados, aunque de todas formas no tuviera la venda no podría ver donde se encontraba parado o sentado el discípulo de Yummeng.

_Mi hermano se encuentra mejor maestro Wei, solo tenía hambre y lo acompaño hasta entonces en su recuperación.

_Oh… y ¿La venda?... –no todos estaban enterados aun de la ceguera del Jade Menor, por ahora solo sabían que debía mantener sus ojos cubiertos con las vendas pero estaba en recuperación.

Lan Qiren aún no había anunciado los… detalles, esos apenas estaban entre el, su sobrino mayor y los curanderos. Así que todos hasta los momentos solo esperaban la recuperación del Segundo Joven Maestro Lan sin saber que este realmente la venda solo le cubría de la luz del sol para que sus ojos pudieran sanar adecuadamente, pero que la visión la había perdido.

_A sobre eso Wangji el –no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpido sorprendiéndose, no porque le habían cortado la palabra, sino, por quien se la había cortado.

_Es temporal, necesito sanar… – El de orbes doradas había terminado la oración de su hermano omitiendo su condición por los momentos.

_Oh, ¡Lan Zhan de verdad lamento tengas que tener reposo por mi culpa! De verdad yo no… –se notaba el tono angustiado, realmente aún se sentía culpable de lo sucedido.

_Mn, No es culpa de Wei Ying… el culpable ya fue expulsado del receso de las nubes. –y tenía razón, si no fuera por Su She ninguno de los dos se hubiera visto expuesto a tal peligro y si no era el… el que estaría en su lugar hubiera sido el menor y eso tampoco lo hubiera permitido.

_Maestro Wei… no se preocupe, ya el asunto de todas formas… fue arreglado. No sucederá nada así nuevamente, WangJi… está recuperándose bien así que no se culpe. –hablarían esto cuando estuvieran solo definitivamente, su hermano tenía que decirle esto… ¿A caso planeaba fingir que no estaba ciego? ¡Sería imposible! Aun con sus conocimientos sería una misión sin sentido… Habría algo que lo delataría más temprano que tarde y sería peor.

_Oh.. está bien –Claro que no lo estaba pero bueno– ¿Hasta cuándo Lan Zhan usara esa venda?

_Dos días mínimo.

_Escuche que el viejo barba de…. Digo, tu tío Qiren suspendió temporalmente las clases por el accidente, ya que aún hay discípulos recuperándose. ¿Lan Zhan te molestaría que este joven discípulo te acompañe?~

_....

_WangJi estaría encantado joven maestro Wei, pero tal vez sea mañana por ahora ya se acerca el toque de queda ¿No debería ir a su habitación pronto?

_¡¿Qué?!

_Gritar está prohibido.

_Ah..sí, no me había fijado en la hora me pase todo el día correteando por el receso de las nubes –la imagen que el Lan menor se hizo ciertamente le pareció algo divertida pero su rostro no delato ningún pensamiento o emoción distinta.

_Entonces, ¡Lan Zhan mañana me tendrás pegado como alimaña! Buenas Noches Xichen-ge, Lan Zhan. –Hizo una reverencia para finalmente irse a paso veloz cosa que el Jade Mayor prefirió dejar pasar por esta ocasión volteando a ver a su hermano menor.

_¿WangJi?

_Hermano, por ahora no.

_Sabes que si no avisamos acerca de ello traerá problemas. –se notó su preocupación, entendía lo que podía estar pensando el menor, pero no sería bueno aplazar la verdad.

_Mn, pueden decirla… Solo, yo le diré a Wei Ying.

_Si era ese el caso pudiste decirme, mañana entonces le diré al tío para que de aviso a la secta y los discípulos después de que le cuentes al joven maestro Wei… ¿Pero por qué?

_... Hermano..

_Está bien, no preguntare por ahora.. ¿Te llevo a tu Jingshi? ¿O vas a intentar ir caminando sin sujetarme?

_¡Hermano! –sus orejas se calentaron por la burla inofensiva escuchando la pequeña risa provenir del mayor.

_Bromeo, estaré detrás de ti… Tu hermano te apoyara siempre WangJi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Lamento la tardanza estos días se esta ocupado y pos no me había podido poner a escribir por completo el cap. Al menos pase las mil palabras~  
> Encontré ese fanart de Lan Zhan bottom y ufff debía compartirlo xd esta en la multimedia. Luego corregir e la estética (cursivas)
> 
> Gracias por los comentarios qwp los aprecio tanto! De veras 🌟 les deseo feliz navidad y feliz año!!!
> 
> Publicado: 20 de Diciembre, 2020.


	3. ⭐3⭐

Sus aposentos se sentían distintos… Por alguna razón se sentía inquieto estando en el Jingshi, Xichen se había retirado hace unos cuantos minutos tras dejarle y estar seguro que ya no necesitaba absolutamente nada.

Estaba en la puerta así que… a unos pasos estaba su cama, a paso cuidadoso se acercó hasta sentir con su pierna el borde de esta agachándose un poco hasta sentarse sobre esta, retirando sus túnicas exteriores para doblarlas como recordaba, aunque no pudiera observar realmente si la doblo del lado correcto o no pero… Al menos las doblo, tanteando con su mano hasta la mesa que se encontraba a un lado para dejarlas ahí.

De igual forma fue tocando toda la superficie hasta acomodarse y cubrirse hasta la cintura desatando la cinta de su frente y doblarla dejándola encima del bultito de telas.

¿Cómo sería de ahora en adelante? No iba a abandonar el cultivo, para nada. Pero… si debía aceptar al menos para sí mismo que el adaptarse a luchar sin su visión sería algo complicado. Solo dejaría su mente descansar por ese día… quería simplemente dormir y agradeció a su reloj interno siempre puntual estando ya dormido para cuando marco las nueve de la noche.  
  


**•••**

_Tío, vine a pedirte que no avises mañana temprano la condición de WangJi, me pidió que le diéramos algo de tiempo y ya después podríamos decirlo. –informaba al mayor el Primer Jade Lan, se encontraba junto a su shifu tomando algo de té mientras discutían algunos asuntos de la secta aprovechando tocar el tema que estaban en privado los dos.

_¿Y a qué se debe eso? –pregunto con cierta intriga mientras acariciaba su barba prestando atención a su sobrino, no esperaba que WangJi hiciera tal petición.

_WangJi no me ha dado detalles, pero no creo que sea algo de lo cual preocuparnos. –fue lo único que le respondió a su superior, sabía que su tío no era un gran fanático del Joven Maestro Wei, no lo odiaba pero si se alteraría si mencionaba era para hablar con él. Así que simplemente omitió ese detalle, prácticamente no estaba mintiendo.

_Si tú lo dices, pero ya hablando acerca de WangJi… –se tomó un momento para proseguir – Xichen siendo objetivos, tu hermano ¿Crees que podrá seguir yendo a cacerías nocturnas?

_Tio… sé que le preocupa el bienestar de A-Zhan –ya con la forma en que lo llamo sabía que hablaba enserio– Pero ambos sabemos que él no va a dejar de cultivarse aún estando ciego. Le costara pero sé que mi hermano podrá salir adelante… estamos para apoyarlo en eso.

_Si, puedes retirarte Xichen… deberías descansar ya. Terminare lo que falte así que no te preocupes.

_Gracias Tío, con permiso y descanse también. –haciendo una reverencia tras levantarse acomodando sus pulcras túnicas y retirarse al Hanshi.

•••

Al despertar solo siguió observando todo negro por la venda que se mantenía intacta en sus ojos, apoyándose con sus manos para sentarse y poder empezar su día, tanteando con su mano tomo la cinta de su frente para poder atarla el único detalle… No sabía si la estaba colocando del lado correcto o no.

Ya… ya se daría cuenta cuando llegara su hermano, así que solo se dedicó a ir con cuidado donde pisaba tanteando con sus manos cuando no estaba seguro de donde estaba algo o si había sido movido lo cual dudaba.

  
Buscar la forma de tomar un baño fue todo un reto no termino mojando su túnica interior intentando llenar la bañera ¿Cómo? Pues digamos que fallo echándole el agua por mal cálculo termino tirándola al suelo y no adentro de esta… y en el proceso le toco secar el desastre aunque eso tampoco podía estar seguro si lo hizo bien. Estaba siendo frustrante ya para el estar haciendo más desastres de lo habitual solo por intentar bañarse.  
Cuando ya logro llenarla correctamente, se fue quitando sus túnicas interiores dejándolas encima de una mesita cercana y con cuidado se sumergió en la bañera dejando que todo su cabello se remojara en el agua, algo fría… bueno estaba helada pero no pudo hacer un talismán para calentarla al no poder ver los trazos que hacía en el papel, recordaba cómo mover su mano pero no podía ver si los estaba haciendo en el papel especial.

No tomo importancia a fin de cuentas la primavera fría era más helado que esto así que no le afecto demasiado, con el jabón enjuago todo su cuerpo y se aseo por completo.  
Al salir se secó con unas toallas que recordaba siempre mantenía colgadas a un lado, así que no le costó encontrarla para secar los restos de agua en su cuerpo y en su largo y liso cabello.

Al llegar a donde guardaba sus túnicas limpias examino cada prenda con sus manos para saber que era cada una o darse la idea… oh dios.

_WangJi, voy a pasar. –aviso con antelación el mayor de los dos jades tras haber tocado la puerta, deslizándola para pasar a los aposentos de su hermano menor sorprendiéndose por… la vista que tenía y jamás pensó ver nuevamente…– WangJi que… ¿Qué sucedió?

_Hermano… ayúdame. –fue lo único que murmuro apenado tragándose su malestar, al entrar Xichen pudo ver el rastro de agua por lo que paso con la bañera, las túnicas de su hermano esparcidas en una mesita y al examinar al jade menor su cinta toda torcida y de paso volteada con el bordado de nubes al contrario… sus túnicas ni se diga, tenía todas puestas pero… mal. No estaban bien colocadas como siempre, incluso algunas estaban al contrario oh dios…

_WangJi… ya te ayudo toma mejor asiento en tu cama mientras ordeno el lugar, esta algo… desordenado. –dijo algo sutil viendo al menor obedecer caminando hasta donde quedaba la cama tanteando la superficie antes de sentarse y esperar al mayor.

Xichen busco unos trapos para secar el agua y acomodar las cosas de aseo personal, doblo las túnicas de su hermano menor y las dejo sobre la pila que era para lavar luego y dejo la toalla antes usada donde pertenecía para finalmente ir donde estaba Lan Zhan y mirarle con cierta melancolía… era algo divertido, pero también le entristecía ver a su hermano pasar por esto porque cuando esto había sucedido antes ellos tenían que… ¿3 Wangji y el 6 años? Había una diferencia notable al ahora.

_WangJi… desvístete, hay que acomodar tus túnicas están mal puestas y… voy a tocar tu cinta, la tienes mal puesta también. –aviso para que no se sorprendiera si la tocaba, eran familia así que no era necesario avisar pero igual… para ellos la cinta era preciada.

_Mn… ¿Tan mal… están?

_Bueno… si sales así muchos discípulos quedaran posiblemente horrorizados preguntándose qué te sucedió. Y no permitiré vean a mi hermanito de esa forma.

_Oh… Mn, ya me desvisto.

Y así mientras el de orbes doradas se quitaba sus prendas con delicadeza Xichen se colocó detrás para desatar su cinta y acomodarla correctamente, extendiéndola y deslizándola por el cabello de su hermano menor aún algo húmedo, haciendo un nudo firme para evitar que se soltara.  
Ayudo a Wangji a colocarse correctamente sus túnicas y arreglarlas en caso de estar algo torcidas, tomando un cepillo al terminar y peinar su largo cabello hasta que ya estaba presentable como siempre.

_Listo, ya estas como siempre. ¿Listo?

_Mn, ¿Le avisaste a tío?

_Si, esperara hasta que nos avises. Pero no tardes mucho tampoco WangJi es mejor que todos estén al tanto antes de que pueda suceder algún mal entendido o peor.

Al salir ambos iban al lado del otro, o al menos Xichen se mantenía al lado porque el jade menor no podía saberlo. Los discípulos que iban de paso hacían reverencia saludando a ambos jóvenes maestros y continuaban con sus labores diarias, ellos en cambio iban al comedor para desayunar acompañando a los discípulos invitados como cortesía.

**•••**

Al entrar se podían escuchar pequeños susurros aunque el chisme fuera prohibido en el lugar seguía siendo algo que costaba controlar y no hace falta decir que más al no ser discípulos directos de la secta , sino invitados.

_¡Lan Zhan! Xichen-ge buenos días, ¿Descansaste bien cierto? Porque como podría pasar el rato sin moles… digo, acompañar y conocer al guapo segundo joven maestro Lan~ –con voz algo coqueta, estaba claro que bromeaba ganándose un regaño por parte de Jiang Cheng que le llamaba y pedía que dejara de avergonzar más a la secta disculpándose con ambos hermanos.

_No se preocupe WanYi, el joven maestro Wei se ve que no tiene malas intenciones. Mi hermano estará complacido de pasar un momento con usted luego del desayuno si no planea hacer algo más.

_¡Hermano! –el mencionado reclamo al escuchar como este ya lo estaba comprometiendo sin siquiera haber pensado bien como expresaría la noticia al otro sin que este se culpara por lo sucedido. Sus orejas estaban ligeramente coloradas cosa que Xichen no pasó desapercibido al fijarse siempre en el lenguaje corporal del más joven.

_Oh, seria todo un honor que Lan Er-gongzi pasara tiempo con este discípulo Lan Gongzi. –hizo una reverencia el de coleta emocionado por tener una excusa para estar cerca de Lan Wangji y sacarse de encima unos minutos a su hermano que no quería dejarle acercarse por estar causando más problemas de los habituales según él.

_¡Tu!

_¡Yo! –soltó una carcajada para poder ir donde Jiang Cheng que estaba a punto de golpearlo con el zapato si continuaba.

_Tenía que hacerlo WangJi, te conozco y sé que te hubiera costado pedir un momento a solas. No lo tomes a mal.

_Mn… vamos. –bajo la cabeza un poco tomando disimuladamente un poco de la túnica del mayor para seguirlo, al estar lleno de gente podía tropezarse o chocar con alguien. Afortunadamente no sucedió ni tampoco notaron esa pequeña acción llegando a una esquina apartada para desayunar.

**•••**

_Entonces Lan WangJi, ¿A qué se debe esta invitación de su parte?~ Me honra con tal cosa –hablaba hasta por los codos cosas que no tenían necesidad con el fin de provocarlo. Por otra parte el menor de los Jade se encontraba algo incómodo e inquieto aunque no se le notara… no acostumbraba tener que hablar o expresar algo con detalle… Normalmente su hermano lo sabía leer pero… ¡Wei Wuxian no claramente!

_Wei Ying… Serio. –exigió antes de siquiera atreverse a decir alguna palabra.

_¡A sus órdenes! ¿Qué deseas decirme Lan Zhan? –sujetando de la muñeca al joven que le acompañaba para guiarlo hasta unos árboles y tomar asiento debajo de su sombra dejando algo desorientado al Lan.

_Yo… Perdí la visión.

**_Ok el tacto se fue a la mierda._ **

_¿Qué?... Lan Zhan, claro que no ves ¿Eres tonto? Usas una cinta, luego podrás quitártela. –lo tomo como si bromeara al comienzo, no fue hasta ver como el de ropas blancas negaba con su cabeza y repetía lo mismo.

_No es broma, estoy ciego.

El de ropas oscuras permaneció en silencio asimilando lo que le estaba contando… El no podía ver su rostro, no podía saber cómo estaba tomándolo al no ver su reacción y eso le inquietaba demasiado.

_Entonces… realmente tu… ¿Ya no puedes ver absolutamente nada?... Lan Zhan… sé que te jugué muchas bromas ¡Pero tampoco te deseaba esto! –lo tomo de los hombros agitándolo con algo de fuerza asustándole un poco, no podía ver su cara pero el agarre que mantenía era algo fuerte para deducir que no lo estaba tomando muy bien. – yo… yo debía estar ciego… si no te hubiera metido… ¡Lan Zhan!

_Wei Ying calmate. –alzo un poco su voz para que el otro se calmara, lo estaba alterando. – No es tu culpa, tampoco me arrepiento. Salve a Wei Ying tu vida vale más que mi vista… Puedo vivir con eso.

_Oh Lan Zhan… Solo soy un discípulo, el hijo de un sirviente que fue como la mano derecha del Tío Jiang… ¡Tú eres el Segundo Joven Maestro Lan! Entonces… ¿No seguirás participando en cacerías nocturnas?...

_Lo haré, no dejare de cultivarme. Mi condición no me impedirá hacerlo. –hablo con firmeza y determinación. –

_Lo siento…

_No hace falta un gracias o un lo siento entre nosotros.

_Lan Zhan! Hablas más de lo que había escuchado antes, incluso estas considerándome podría decir… ¿Un amigo? ¡Cómo quieres que no me duela saber esto!

_Wei Ying…

_¿Cuando… Avisaran? ¿O no planean hacerlo? –susurro observando el rostro del Lan, podía fijarse tan de cerca de sus rasgos finos… no podía ver sus ojos por la cinta pero… tampoco podía ser visto por este si se la quitaba de todas formas… Lan Zhan ya no podría mirarlo… Eso… le dolía por alguna razón, siempre busco tener esos hermosos ojos dorados siguiéndolo aunque fuera por ser revoltoso.

_Mn, más tardar en unas horas.

_¿Entonces… Querías avisarme tu.. mismo?¿Por qué?...

_No quiero que te culpes.

_Lan Zhan…

_No te culpes… Te lo pido.

_No lo haré, solo…

_Mn..

No espero más para poder abrazarlo… sabía que él no era fan del contacto físico pero… si le estaba permitiendo abrazarlo solo… tan solo por esta ocasión. Él no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad… Él iba a hacerse responsable, aún así no lo dijera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al menos esta vez no tarde tanto xdddd yo haciendo berrinches porque quiero chocolate jajaja, ¿Como pasaron el 24?
> 
> Yo emputado por un rol xddd y sus admin, pero todo nice.  
> Hasta me da risa ahora.... Una mentira aún me da cólera xd
> 
> Este fanart esta muy cute! Pinterest i lofiu xd
> 
> Publicado: 26 de Diciembre,2020.


	4. ⭐4⭐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Wenas! Aquí traigo otra actualización, me sorprende no haber muerto aún... ¡que bien! Me alegra mucho leer sus comentarios de veras qwp es por ellos xd que le pongo ganas para actualizar y redactar y no dejar la idea únicamente en mi cabeza.
> 
> Publicado: 29 de Diciembre,2020.

_Lan Zhan déjame..

_Wei Ying, se cómo moverme. –tal vez decirle fue lo correcto pero… ahora no podía caminar sin tener encima al azabache que no dejaba que avanzara diciendo que podría caer, tropezar, perderse… bueno si podía pero conocía el lugar como su mano así que mientras supiera donde estaba no se iba a perder fácilmente.

_¡Pero!

_Wei Ying, yo puedo. –volvió a afirmar quedándole únicamente aceptar a regañadientes.

_Está bien, pero estaré aquí justo al lado, ¡No te voy a dejar en ningún momento Lan Zhan!

_Mn.

Como dijo antes de moverse pregunto dónde se encontraban, al saberlo simplemente comenzó a caminar con cautela y despacio siguiendo la imagen mental que aún mantenía en su memoria. 

Dejando sorprendido a su acompañante que únicamente miraba al de blanco caminar con tanta gracia sin necesidad de sus ojos para guiarse… simplemente fascinante. Aumentando así su admiración al Jade… pero no quitaba por completo sus preocupaciones.

Al regresar al área del salón, el de orbes doradas le pregunto si vea a su hermano mayor cerca. Wei Ying busco con sus ojos al Jade Mayor sin éxito alguno, peor si vio unos discípulos que pasaban llamándolos.

Dejando el recado por parte de Lan WangJi que si veían al primer jade le avisaran que su hermano menor lo estaba buscando o le dijeran que ya todo estaba hecho. Cosa que ellos solo asintieron despidiéndose con una reverencia.

_Lan Zhan, ¿Puedo invitarte a pasar el día conmigo? Digo… para que nos entretengamos ¿Qué dices? De todas formas las clases siguen suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso ¿Por qué no aprovechar? Anda di que sí. –pidió teniendo el atrevimiento de sujetar la mano del contrario esperando su respuesta.

_Mn… está bien. –apartándola con algo de brusquedad no intencional, no se sentía… confiado para mantener el agarre.

_Ah cierto olvido que no te gusta el contacto físico, ¡Pero si somos amigos! Me lastimas Lan Zhan~ Pero tranquilo te perdono jajaja ¡Vamos! Sujétame al menos de mi túnica, no sé donde estén Jiang Cheng y Huaisang así que no puedo decirte por donde iré para que me sigas.

Lan WangJi no tuvo de otra que sujetarse de un trozo de sus túnicas, no sabía cuál sujeto pero lo estaba haciendo. Solo esperaba que este no notara el ligero tono sonrosado que se formaba en las puntas de sus orejas… No quería saber si alguien los veía o no.  
  


**__**   
  
  


Los discípulos solo podían quedarse callados observando al discípulo principal de Yunmeng Jiang quien iba de un lado a otro, esto no los sorprendía de hecho. Lo que les hacía mirar atónitos era ver al Segundo Jade Lan WangJi sujetándose de su túnica intentando seguirle el paso.

_¿Ese no es el Segundo Joven maestro Lan? ¿Mis ojos me engañan?

_Dejen de andar de metidos, ¿No tienen actividades pendientes?

_¡No seas así Xu-Ge! Solo… ¿Cómo no te da curiosidad?

_¿Acaso no recibieron el anuncio del Maestro Qiren y el Primer Joven Maestro?... –Su expresión se transformó a una adolorida, volteando a ver a aquel par…

_¿Cual anuncio? Estuvimos fuera por unas horas haciendo algunos recados… ¿Qué anunciaron?

_El Segundo Jade… Quedo ciego por el accidente en la cacería… No puede ver nada a partir de ahora. No es extraño que el joven maestro Wei le pidiera sujetarse conociéndose a sí mismo y al joven maestro Lan que no le gusta el contacto físico.

_Oh… Lo… sentimos, todo tiene sentido ahora… Pero… ¡Aun así apoyaremos a nuestro joven maestro!

_¡Por supuesto que lo haremos o yo me encargare de darles una acción que no olvidaran! –amenazo algo bromista para relajar a los más jóvenes, lo menos que querían sus superiores era que el ánimo de los discípulos decayera… aunque si escuchaba a alguien hablar negativamente sobre la condición de su joven maestro el si se encargaría de dar en bandeja de plata unas buenas palizas.

_¡No hace falta la amenaza! –protesto en un puchero uno de los discípulos, siendo todo el pequeño grupo guiado por su superior hasta su próxima tarea abandonando el lugar.  
  
  


**__**   
  
  


_¡Wei Wuxian donde te habías metido! 

_Yo también te extrañe Cheng Cheng~ –soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro de su hermano menor ponerse de rosa a morado por la ira, como amaba molestarlo.

_Wei-xiong no es por ser metiche pero, ¿Qué hace Lan Er-gongzi aquí? –pregunto el de ropas verdosas con toques dorados, moviendo su abanico viendo como este se sujetaba a la túnica de su amigo para luego soltarse en un movimiento… oh, vio algo interesante.

_Huaisang es muy observador~ Invite a Lan Zhan a acompañarnos ya que no hay clases por ahora… ¡Así que vayamos a Caiyi a comer! ¡Peor ustedes pagan lo suyo! Yo solo pagare lo de Lan Zhan y lo mío –sacándoles la lengua a sus dos mejores amigos.

_Tks… como si quisiera que me pagaras tu algo, luego estarías atrás cobrando con otras cosas. No creo que al segundo jade le agrade la idea de acompañarnos, de seguro lo estas obligando. 

_¡Yo no lo estoy obligando! ¡Dile Lan Zhan!

_Mn, yo… Quiero ir. 

Al comienzo no sabía ni siquiera sobre esto, solo había estado siguiendo al otro escuchando sus charlas y sus carcajadas… No se había soltado en ningún momento, incluso se había aferrado con más fuerza. Sintió una calidez en su pecho al escuchar que únicamente pagaría la de ellos dos… ¿Seria porque le nacía o… solo un gesto debido a su ceguera?... Esperaba no fuera lo segundo… tampoco deseaba recibir lastima o simpatía… el seguiría siendo el mismo.

_¡Wei-xiong pero yo no tengo dinero! ¡Jiang-xiong no me pagara nada! –lloriqueo el más bajo de los cuatro presentes buscando que alguno se apiadara de él y pagara su comida.

_¡Lan Zhan tu eres mi invitado no puedes pagar! En ese caso, ¡Jiang Cheng cómprale tú la comida a Huaisang y te la pago luego! Y tú me debes un favor –señalando al de abanico que se escondía detrás de este.

_Wei Ying… No es necesario.

_Ya dije Lan Zhan, no permitiré tu pagues así que nada de peros. –concluyo el asunto, el de ropajes morados solo miraba a su hermano algo irritado pero eso ya era lo normal así que no le tomaban mucha importancia, en cambio Huaisang… Bueno ahora tenía deudas pendientes con Wei Wuxian y eso no sería bonito.  
  


**__**   
  


Los cuatro jóvenes iban caminando entre la multitud y los vendedores ambulantes observando todas las cosas que vendían y ofrecían al público tanto lugareños como a los turistas.

Algunos susurros no se hicieron esperar al ver al Segundo Jade usando una cinta sobre sus ojos y siendo guiado por otro chico entre los demás, ¿Qué habría sucedido? Eran cosas que se preguntaban pero preferían no preguntar y mantenerse a una distancia prudente. No querían meterse en problemas con los cultivadores…

_¡Lan Zhan mira es-…! Oh… olvídalo, perdón… la costumbre… –se corrigió abruptamente disculpándose, aun le era complicado el adaptarse… 

_No te preocupes. ¿Qué ves?

Pregunto tratando de que este no se sintiera mal por su error, era comprensible. Se venía enterando apenas así que el cambio iba a costar un poco.

_Quería mostrarte un adorno, es muy lindo… Podría decirse que me recordó a ti, aunque claramente nada se compara a la belleza del Segundo Jade de Gusu jajaja.

_Ridículo…

_¡Vaya te habías tardado en decir tu frase!

_¡Wei-xiong ya encontramos un lugar ven! –llamo el Nie a su amigo, estaba junto a Jiang Cheng esperándolos para ir a almorzar en el lugar indicado por el Jiang que pareció aprobar el sitio como apto para comer.

Fueron guiados a una mesa tomando asiento, recibiendo una carta por unos de los empleados ordenando cada quien lo suyo… 

_Ah, Traigan su plato más suave por favor.

_Como ordene joven maestro. –asintió con una sonrisa retirándose con las ordenes.

_WangJi-xiong… ¿No te molesta… bueno eso? –no quería ser tan directo pero era imposible preguntar sin parecer un grosero.

_Mn. –negó con su cabeza, no tendría porque… y de todas formas no le quedaba otra.

_Huaisang deberías dejar tu curiosidad para después!~ No incomodes a Lan Zhan!

_¿Desde cuándo son tan cercanos ustedes dos? –interrogo el Jiang alzando una de sus cejas mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados.

Desde que habían aparecido ese par tras la noticia sobre el Segundo Jade su hermano no había dejado de estar pegado al mencionado… Y eso le extrañaba ¿No que Lan WangJi odiaba a muerte a su querido Shixiong? Jamás admitiría que lo quería cabe destacar.

_¡Siempre fuimos cercanos mi querido Shidi!

_....

_....

_Mn.

_**_¡Lan Zhan siempre tan expresivo!** _


	5. ⭐5⭐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡La ultima actualización del año!  
> Espero la pasen genial con amigos o su familia, me alegran muchos su comentarios y votos lo vuelvo a repetir qwp i lofiu
> 
> Bueno sin mas me despido! Feliz 2021!
> 
> Publicado: 29 de Diciembre,2020.

Los 4 cultivadores disfrutaban de su comida en aquel establecimiento, les atendían muy bien y de forma amable. Aun así podían sentirse alguna que otra vistas curiosas en su dirección tanto por sus túnicas que daban a entender eran miembros de las grandes sectas como el ver al Segundo Jade Lan usando una cinta sobre sus ojos. No esta demás recordar que estaban en Caiyi, así que la mayoría conocía a los discípulos Lan y claro a sus famosos gemelos y herederos del Clan Lan.

_¿Acaso no conocen lo que es discreción? –susurro Jiang Cheng mirando disimuladamente al fondo como desde otras mesas tenían sus vistas curiosas sobre ellos.

_Definitivamente no, ¡Que groseros!... ¿Lan Zhan no te sientes incomodo cierto? –pregunto con cierta preocupación, no deseaba que se sintiera incomodo por el ambiente donde estaban.

_Mn, estoy bien.

Él sabía que las personas estarían observándolo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No se sentía incómodo, pero tampoco es que le fuera de su gusto saber que lo miraban. Solo se enfocó en tomar de su taza de té mientras escuchaba a los compañeros del azabache hablar con este y quejarse sobre la falta de educación de las personas.

Cuando ya se encontraban llenos, pagaron la cuenta con la intención de finalmente irse del local y seguir explorando las calles de Caiyi. Sentía ligeros nervios… ¿Eran nervios? Al tener que ir tomando la túnica del menor, no era un niño pero… no estaba acostumbrado a andar sin su vista.

_¿Qué tal si vamos a aquellos puestos? Se ven que tienen lindas peinetas, tal vez puedas darle una a tu ya sabes quién eh eh~ –comenzó a reírse tras ver el rostro colorado de su hermano menor, se notaba que tenía atracción hacia la discípula Wen… como era… ¿Wen Qing? Ciertamente una doncella muy hermosa y de carácter fuerte, de buena familia tal y como su shidi deseaba a su prometida ideal.

_¡Wei Wuxian! –grito enojado persiguiendo a su hermano quien por instintos salió corriendo sin recordar que cierto Jade se sostenía de sus túnicas soltándose en el proceso. Huaisang que los seguía tampoco noto en que momento habían dejado solo al Jade detrás de ellos.

Lan WangJi apenas sintió como su mano soltaba las túnicas del otro intento volver a tomarlas pero su mano simplemente rozo y ya se escuchaba su risa y gritos lejanos. No sabía a donde voltear a fin de cuentas no veía nada… solo escuchaba las miles de voces a su alrededor haciéndole sentir algo mareado al no poder escuchar claramente de donde provenían las de sus… amigos podría considerarlos.

No sabía si quedarse parado donde le habían dejado prácticamente, hasta que notaran que no estaba con ellos. Sería lo más adecuado si no fuera porque ¡Alguien le estaba sujetando de la mano y lo arrastraba!

_¿Quién es? –pregunto con voz firme llevando su mano rápidamente a su empuñadura pero siendo detenida antes de siquiera tomarla, no sabía a donde estaba siendo arrastrado o quienes lo estaban llevando. Aunque no debía ser experto para deducir que no eran buenas personas…

_¡Quién diría que los rumores son ciertos el segundo jade al parecer no puede vernos! –hablo una voz, era un hombre tal vez algo mayor por su tono. Intento soltarse de su agarre pero en un movimiento algo torpe solo ocasiono que tomaran sus brazos y los giraran hacia su espalda inmovilizándolo.

_¿Deberíamos aprovechar? Únicamente su horquilla del cabello es tan costosa, si la vendemos diciendo que le pertenece a Lan WangJi tendremos para comprar comida durante aproximadamente 3 meses mínimo!

¿Cómo llego a esto? ¿Acaso querían robarle sus prendas y pertenencias? Que cobardes por aprovecharse de… su discapacidad. Si tan solo… Se sentía tan impotente, la presión en su brazo solo le hacía retorcerse intentando apartarse, ¿Acaso quería fracturarlo?

_¿Cuánto crees que paguen por unas túnicas de la secta Lan? Las telas ya son de por si de una calidad alta, y el trabajo de estas es bueno. Pagarían muy bien por ellas.

_¡Ustedes…! –Aprovecho un momento de distracción para deslizar su pierna a donde creía estaba el hombre que le inmovilizaba, afortunadamente por lo que escucho logrando derribarlo. Aprovechando para salir corriendo lo más rápido que podía chocando entre la multitud con diversas personas al no ver ni siquiera por donde iba pasando– ¡Wei Ying!

Grito en busca del de ropas negras, si tan solo lograra hacer que le escuchara… ¿Estarían muy lejos? ¿Dónde estaban? ¡No sabía ni donde se encontraba el! Cerca podía escuchar los gritos de aquellos sujetos que le perseguían, no podía sacar a bichen y atacarlo ¿Y si por accidente hería o en el peor de los casos mataba a un inocente?

_¡Wei Ying! –grito con fuerza anhelando que su voz fuera suficiente, no era de alzar la voz ni gritar así que ni siquiera considero su grito lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado entre el bullicio de las calles.

_¡Te tengo! –se vio sujetado nuevamente por el hombre de antes que ahora lo jalaba a quien sabe nuevamente, sintiendo el filo de algo sobre su garganta. – llegas a hacer otro movimiento como ese o gritar y hasta aquí llega el Segundo Jade de Gusu –amenazo acercando la cuchilla a su pálido cuello para demostrarle que no eran amenazas vacías.

_... –Intentaba contener su respiración, jamás se había sentido tan miserable… Se sobresaltó al sentir una mano ir bajando por su espalda detenerse sobre sus nalgas estregándolas. ¡Que mierda estaban haciendo!

_No pensábamos hacer nada más que despojarte de tus prendas de valor.. pero creo que… podríamos tomar algo más del tan respetado Segundo Joven Maestro Lan. –susurro en su oído mientras otras manos se deslizaban por sus túnicas sobre su pecho, su corazón latía a mil mientras apretaba con fuerza las telas de estas mismas sintiéndose asqueado por como manos ajenas se atrevían a tocarlo sobre su ropa y planeaban hacer más que eso.

Iba a arriesgarse a tomar a bichen y si no le cortaban su garganta en el proceso encargarse de estar seguro que no fallaría su ataque, al menos eso fue lo que pensó hasta escuchar el ruido sordo de un golpe y sentir como era liberado de aquellos brazos y sujetado ahora por otros pero estos de forma protectora, sintiendo un ligero aroma a lotos…

_¡Malditos degenerados! ¡Jiang Cheng no te contengas! ¡Huaisang! –su voz sonaba fría y severa, ¿Ese era… Wei Ying? ¿Por qué sonaba tan … distinto?

Sus palabras no fueron ignoradas, el de túnicas moradas se encargó de darles una golpiza a los dos sujetos que se encontraban en el lugar. Uno ya con el golpe que recibió del puño limpio de Wei Wuxian fue suficiente para dejarlo aturdido y que el heredero Jiang terminara de noquearlo de un golpe en su nuca, siéndole fácil lidiar con el otro.

Mientras tanto el Nie fue a llamar a los discípulos cercanos para llevar a estas dos escorias a donde pertenecían.

_¿Lan Zhan? Lan Zhan dime que estas bien… ¿No te hicieron daño? Lamento no haber notado que ya no estabas con nosotros maldita sea… Lo siento… Ese maldito te estaba… –apretó su puño ejerciendo presión en su quijada por la rabia que sentía, había sido culpa de su descuido que su amigo… que Lan Zhan había tenido que pasar por aquel desagradable momento. – Escuche uno de tus gritos… Me preocupe ya que … sé que tú no eres de esos que alzarían la voz sin motivos suficientes, estuve buscándote hasta que unas amables señoras nos dijeron que te vieron junto a unos hombres extraños… Juro que… quiero matarlos…

_... Wei Ying… Solo, vámonos… Quiero volver al receso de las nubes… –sabía que el no deseo que aquello sucediera, pero él no deseaba seguir fuera de su hogar… no mientras se encontraba tan…. Indefenso por lo que veía. No quería aceptarlo… pero no supo manejar la situación, sus sentidos se vieron confundidos… y se habían aprovechado de esto.

_Regresemos entonces, que le diré a Xichen-ge… No poder verlo a la cara... Se suponía que debíamos… que debía cuidarte, prometí cuidarte ¡Lan Zhan!–maldecía para sí mismo.

_Wei Ying… – no se habían percatado que otras dos personas los miraban mientras se encargaban del asunto.

_Bueno… –se carraspeo la garganta para llamar la atención de su hermano, no iba a decir nada al respecto por ahora. – Entonces volvamos, habrá que informar a Lan Xichen sobre este incidente y…

_Yo le diré, no tienen que preocuparse. –hablo el de túnicas blancas aun en los brazos del discípulo de Yunmeng que fue lentamente soltándolo lo suficiente al notar que no se habían alejado desde que llegaron al lugar. Pero no soltó en ningún momento su muñeca, ya no lo soltaría hasta no llegar al receso de las nubes…

_¿Seguro? WangJi-xiong… fue nuestra culpa, deberíamos nosotros…

_Mn, yo lo hare. Solo regresemos…

Los tres se miraron confundidos pero no iban a seguir discutiendo el asunto, así que solo se comenzaron a encaminar de regreso al lugar mencionado.

_Wei Ying… –hablo bajo, llamando únicamente la atención del nombrado mientras los otros dos iban al frente.

_¿Si Lan Zhan? ¿Quieres algo? ¿Te duele algo?

_... –ignoraría el hecho que ahora lo sentía como su hermano mayor cuando lo perdía de vista cuando eran niños…– Quédate a mi lado.

_No me volveré a alejar, así me golpees o me repudies no te dejare solo… no de nuevo. –sujetando con firmeza la mano del Jade con un tono que denotaba culpa. Wangji no quería eso… pero parecía que no importaba lo que dijera no lograría hacerle verlo de otra forma.

_Wei Ying...


	6. ⭐6⭐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo intentando añadir una multimedia XD a probar jasjdjasjdsada aun no comprendo esto, estoy probando cositas (?) este ya seria el ultimo hasta los momentos uwu , dejare las notitas que deje en wattpad xdddd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Al fin actualizo! Estoy falto de inspiración, :') pero igual escribo xddddddd jajajaja lo hubiera subido ayer... Pero fumigaron mi casa y luego se fue la luz y validez chorizo, y hoy se fue la luz casi que todo el día 😂 ¿Donde vivo? En Venezuela jajjdjaja que sad.
> 
> La imagen de la multimedia me recuerda tanto a lo soft que son mi familia Lan de este fic, xdddd así todos bonitos y preciosos.  
> Pregunta brou, ¿Quieren que Wei Ying le confiese a Lan Zhan? O ¿Lan Zhan a Wei Ying? Sobre sus sentimientos y eso xdddd no me había puesto a pensar quien le diría a quién.
> 
> Pos ya me despido uwu bye bye!
> 
> Ahh primer actualización del año xd creo.
> 
> Publicado: 10 de Enero, 2021.

Al regresar Lan WangJi se despidió de los 3 jóvenes no sin antes preguntar dónde estaban, para poder ubicarse. Al saberlo se retiró a un paso calmado al Hanshi donde estaba su hermano según palabras de los jóvenes discípulos que estaban cerca.

Mientras el trió de alborotadores se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones compartidas en el caso de los hermanos Jiang.

_Ahora sí, explícame a detalles. –Soltó tras cerrar la puerta encarando a su hermano.

_¿Explicarte que cosa Jiang Cheng? –respondió algo confundido por el repentino comentario de su preciado Shidi.

_¿Que sucede con Lan WangJi? ¿Enserio ustedes no se odiaban?...

_¡Nunca nos odiamos! Siempre te dije que Lan Zhan y yo somos buenos amigos. –contesto indignado, aunque obviamente esto era fingido realmente le parecía divertido que al parecer su hermano menor aun lo le creyera.

_... Eso me doy cuenta, ¿Tu y el… acaso? –insinuando al más que solo amistad, claramente se vio que había algo que no les habían contado ni a Huaisang y mucho menos él.

_¿Nosotros acaso..? ¡Jiang Cheng se directo! Sabes que si comienzas con tu intrigas no te voy a entender absolutamente nada. –se quejó el mayor de los dos tirándose a su cama para recostar su cabeza sobre la almohada, observando los detalles del techo… vaya que el lugar era muy detallado hasta en eso.

_Arg solo eres inteligente para otras cosas, y no cuando se trata de ti ¿Cierto? ¿Acaso tú y Lan WangJi son… Mangas cortadas? –pregunto finalmente al ver la densidad de su propio hermano. Sentía pena por Lan WangJi por primera vez.

_¡¿Por qué dices eso?! ¡Lan Zhan no es ningún manga cortada!

_¿Y tú sí?

_... ¡No me refería a eso!

_Sabes que si me dices que sí, ¿Te apoyare de todas formas? Sos un idiota… –aclaro el de túnicas moradas al ver como el mayor de los dos de ponía histérico. Era claro que le gustaba el segundo Jade y viceversa pero ni él se daba cuenta.

**__**

_WangJi ¿Qué ibas a decirme? –pregunto el mayor de los dos jades tras recibir a su pequeño hermano en sus aposentos, estando los dos únicamente en el Hanshi.

_Hermano… En Caiyi intentaron robarme.

_.... WangJi

_Pero Wei Ying y el heredero Jiang junto al joven maestro Nie no lo permitieron. –termino de decir el de orbes doradas sin saber que expresiones estaba haciendo el mayor, pero lo más probable no una muy contenta…

_¿No se suponía que ellos debía estar al tanto de ti?

_Lo estaban.

_¿Entonces cómo fue que terminaste de esa forma? Estoy completamente seguro WangJi que nadie se atrevería si ellos estuvieran contigo… ¿Te dejaron solo? –se notaba poco a poco la molestia en su tono de voz, podía estar de acuerdo en que su hermano hiciera amigos e incluso… los sentimientos que sabía este tenía por el de túnicas negras pero no terminaba por aceptar.

Pero no por ello, aceptaría que estuviera ahora con alguien que ni siquiera estuvo al tanto de su pequeño hermano.

_Yo me aleje de ellos. –no era… no era completamente mentira porque si se alejó a fin de cuentas. – Me solté de Wei Ying sin avisarle, y antes de que lo notaran me había alejado.

_WangJi… Eso fue muy descuidado de tu parte, sabes que… no puedes ver y fuera del receso de las nubes no puedes ir tan fácilmente.

No le gustaba tener que dejar de lado ciertas cosas a su hermano, ambos eran muy cercanos… pero conocía a Xichen, no deseaba que le tuviera desconfianza al de túnicas oscuras por aquello. No era un niño pero… Sabía que en su condición actual su tío y su hermano lo cuidarían como a uno por ahora.

Al terminar de hablar el asunto decidió quedarse otro poco con Lan Huan, escuchando como le fue en el día y algunos asuntos de la secta que debía tener al tanto el mayor al ser el próximo Líder. Su tiempo juntos llegaba a ser algo limitado por esto, pero lo sería más cuando lo fuera oficialmente así que ¿Por qué desaprovechar el tiempo de hermanos?

**__**

El tiempo paso rápido, aunque o lo creyeran. Las clases se retomaron tiempo después, Lan WangJi aún tenía sus hermosos ojos dorados la diferencia es que ya no se veía una pupila oscura en ellos si no una blanca. Más de uno se quedó observando groseramente sin notarlo al inicio, siendo corridos sin cuidado alguno por el joven Wei era claro que esto indicaba que efectivamente, estaba ciego…

Tanto Lan Qiren Como Xichen observaban a su preciado sobrino/hermano que simplemente miraba fijamente al frente pero no reaccionaba al movimiento de sus manos frente a sus ojos.

_¿WangJi que ves exactamente?

_Luces…. Solo veo sus núcleos. –menciono algo intrigado… era extraño que ahora no pueda verlos pero si sus esencias provenir de sus núcleos, el de su hermano era tan cegadora y cálida, con luces celestes a su alrededor. – Son brillantes… y distintos.

_¿Puedes ver los núcleos?... Al menos, mientras sea un cultivador podrá “ver” si hay alguien cerca –pensó el mayor de los Lan acariciando su larga barba.

_¡Lan Zhan! ¿Puedes ver el mío? –pregunto emocionado al saber aquello, llamando la atención del de orbes doradas que movió su vista hacia donde provenía aquella voz, lograba ver un hermoso sol radiante en el… Tenía un aura rojiza cubriéndolo, se notaba que era Wei Ying donde quiera que viera esa esencia.

_Mn, puedo verlo es Rojo.

_¡Genial!

Tras saberse aquello varos discípulos curiosos rodearon al joven segundo jade preguntando como se veía el de ellos, al punto de que el menor mostro cierta incomodidad al verse rodeado de tantas luces de distintos colores y esencias pareciendo un festival de luces. Jamás pensó sentirse así de asfixiado…

_¡Orden! Todos ustedes, vayan a seguir sus labores ¿Acaso ya terminaron? –Hablo Lan Qiren poniendo orden, sobre todo al ver como asfixiaban a su pobre sobrino que supo estaba incomodo por Xichen que se lo dijo. Al escuchar la pregunta los jóvenes discípulos se tensaron y negaron, haciendo una reverencia para irse a cumplir con sus tareas para no ser sermoneados o castigados después.

**__**

_....

_¿Lan Zhan no quieres probar algo?

_¿Qué cosa?

_Pues… ¿Puedes ver en si la energía espiritual cierto?

_Mn. –asintió a su pregunta, comenzando a sentir ligera curiosidad por lo que estuviera pensando hacer el chico de coleta.

_Déjame lo pruebo yo primero y me dirás si ves algo. –sonrió emocionado, tomando un pequeño frasco con tinta y pincel guiando sus dedos a este concentrando su energía espiritual para transferirla a esta, esperaba que su teoría fuera cierta de ser así ¡Podría intentar ayudar a Lan Zhan a escribir! – ¿Vez la energía brotando de mi mano cierto?

_Mn, la veo. –no había desviado sus ojos del rio dorado que descendía a lo que fuera que hiciera el menor.

_¡Ok sigue mirando! –al ver que hasta ahora todo bien, tomo el pincel hundiéndolo en la tinta revolviendo y tomando un papel cercano comenzó a escribir su propio nombre sobre la hoja– Lan Zhan, ¿Qué ves?

_... Wei Ying, dice… Wei Ying… –se notó un ligero asombro en sus palabras aunque su rostro no lo mostrara, podía ver claramente como decía Wei Ying gracias a la energía espiritual ¿Acaso transfirió su energía a la tinta? – ¿Cómo?

_¡Funciona! Deje fluir mi energía espiritual en la tinta antes de meter el pincel, como eres capaz de percibir y ver esta ahora creí que podría funcionar, una alternativa para que puedas escribir aun en tu condición aunque.. no sé si sea permanente o se vaya desvaneciendo. Voy más por lo segundo ya que al no tener un contenedor que la deje fluir como el núcleo dorado se ira desvaneciendo con el tiempo… Es lo mejor que pude pensar Lan Zhan.

Explico el de ojos grises, escribiendo más cosas en el papel y garabateando pequeños dibujos de el mismo, los cuales el Lan podía ver a la perfección por ahora.

Al paso de varios minutos como predijo el Wei, se fue desvaneciendo lentamente la energía espiritual para desaparecer y no poder ver nada nuevamente en donde estuvo escrito.

_Ahora… inténtalo tú, así mira… –Se acercó a Lan Wangji para tomar suavemente na de sus manos y guiarla hasta donde se ubicaba el frasco de tinta– aquí está la tinta, y este es el pincel. –dejando el pincel en sus manos, sin notar el notable rubor que se apoderaba de las orejas del joven Lan por tal acercamiento…

_Mn…Wei Ying yo… puedo solo.

_¿Mn? O cierto… perdón es que me gusta ayudarte je, lo siento Lan Zhan.

Lan WangJi solo pudo asentir, pero no pudo apreciar desgraciadamente la pequeña sonrisa y el ligero rubor que se posaba en el rostro del menor que se acomodó para únicamente poder admirarlo en la privacidad de aquella biblioteca.

> _**Tal vez… Si era un manga cortada, pensó Wei Wuxian.** _


	7. ⭐7⭐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buenas~ Si se que estuve re contra ido, pero tengo motivos resulta que mi compu donde hago los caps estiro temporalmente la pata y bueno... ¿Saben lo que es escribir un cap y tener que hacerlo otra vez? Por eso no e actualizado el de transmigración, ya que tenia el cap avanzado ahí y no planeo reescribirlo de ser ultra necesario. 
> 
> En cambio este afortunadamente el capitulo que subí antes de este era el último que tenia redactado, así que no había empezado aún el próximo.
> 
> Pero igual me es incomodo escribir en la tablet, pero ni modo me tocara.
> 
> Si ven errores luego intentare corregir lo que pueda :') este cap lo hice más a la perspectiva de WiFi ya que los anteriores son desde la de Lan Zhan (?) o eso creo que daba a entender.
> 
> Encontré una foto de un collar, la verdad me gusto. Imaginen que ese fue el que Wei Ying le regalo a Lan Zhan, solo que la piedrita del centro sea un tono azulado más claro. Es que esta bien bonitooo xD

¿Cómo podría pensar en regresar a Lotus Pier ahora? El tiempo comenzaba a pasar volando, pese a los castigos que pudo recibir por el Gran Maestro Lan. ¿Enserio pensaban que podía sentirse reprendido si le daban razones para estar solo con Lan Wangji?

Hace ya un par de meses desde que ocurrió el accidente de la cacería nocturna, ya hace un mes que el segundo joven maestro Lan había perdido la vista. Aún lamentaba aquello porque a pesar de que lo nieguen, el siente que fue gracias a él que Lan Wangji interfirió, que por él. El jade había quedado con aquella discapacidad cuando no debió ser así.

Quería poder sentir que lo ayudaba, que estaba apoyándolo. Lan Wangji con las semanas, mas tardar dos semanas, logro usar correctamente el pincel para hacer caligrafía y poder redactar notas al verter su energía espiritual en la tinta como Wei Ying le había mostrado, sorprendiendo gratamente a sus familiares al ver aquello.

Zewu-Jun agradeció al discípulo de Yunmeng por darse el tiempo de ayudar a su hermano menor aún cuando no estaba en la obligación de hacerlo, claro que este siempre terminaba respondiendo con la misma.

Eran amigos, los amigos se apoyan mutuamente en las buenas y los malos momentos.

Pero si de algo se había percatado Wei Wuxian en este tiempo, mientras más pasaba con el segundo Jade podía apreciar las pequeñas cosas que antes en sus intentos de únicamente molestarlo no noto.

Lan Wangji era hermoso, aunque eso ya había quedado muy claro. Pero para Wei Ying ver a Lan Zhan buscándolo en la biblioteca sin saber donde estaba era algo demasiado adorable como también doloroso. Un día sentado a lo lejos observo como este iba a pasos cauteloso tanteando las paredes, llevaba sus ojos cerrados dejando algo confundido al de túnicas oscuras quien no tardo en correr llamándolo al ver que casi se tropezaba con un escalón sujetándolo antes de que lo hiciera.

Resultaba que el Jade le había caído algo en los ojos, que a pesar de no ver, igual llegaba a sentir irritación o verse en la necesidad de cerrarlos si algo caía en ellos.

**____**

Si vio a Lan Wangji por horas embobado mientras copiaba las reglas de su clan, el iba a negarlo por vergüenza de que el Lan lo notara. Se volvió su pasatiempo favorito al punto de que incluso llego a retratarlo sentado mientras este solo practicaba su caligrafía.

Detallando cada pequeño y delicado rasgo de su rostro, trazando suavemente cada hebra de su largo y liso cabello que caía en cascada por su espalda. Aquellos ojos con un tono blanco y antiguos destellos dorados de lo que anteriormente fueron, esa mezcla entre dorado y blanco que podría mirar sin sentirse cansado...

Una calidez comenzaba a florecer cada vez que estaba junto al menor de los dos jades. A pesar de que este aún le diera reprimendas al saber que no copiaba las reglas de sus castigos, a pesar de que Lan WangJi aún reaccionara graciosamente a sus bromas pesadas. No podía apartar sus ojos plateados de aquel chico que lo tenia cautivado.

Todas las tardes cuando no podía acompañar a Lan Wangji, iba con su hermano y su mejor amigo Huaisang a la ciudad. Viendo entre los puestos de comida algo para probar, o incluso hermosos accesorios para regalar o uso personal.

Se había sentido en duda las primeras semanas cuando su hermano le pregunto sobre sus gustos. Cuando Jiang Cheng de lleno y sin tacto alguno le pregunto o bueno afirmó que era un Manga Cortada.

Si decía que no se sintió perplejo y que entró en negativa mentiría, ¿Cómo podría sentirse atraído por un hombre? Lan Zhan era una persona muy atractiva y no lo negaría, al contrario le encantaba recordárselo a todos en todas las oportunidades posibles y por haber. ¿Pero gustarle? Tuvo que pensarlo detenidamente, **¿Qué sentía el por Lan Wangji?**

Esa pregunta poco a poco se fue respondiendo sola, sentía admiración por sus logros, por como era, una persona amable y justa. Sentía respeto, llego a sentir incluso miedo. Porque oye, ¿A quien no le aterraría ver a Lan Zhan enojado? Aun así, cada pequeña faceta que descubría del Jade solo le fascinaba, cuando se enojaba, cuando se avergonzaba era una joya.

Pudo notar que sus orejas se enrojecían a pesar de que su rostro se mantuviera impasible su forma de reaccionar también se llegaba a volver más improvisada y algo torpe por los nervios.

Al menos, eso podía notar cuando estaban _solos._

Los sentidos del Lan parecían haberse agudizado tras perder su vista, ya que ahora al más mínimo ruido lograba sentirlo cuando intentaba sorprenderlo por la espalda.

Había tenido el atrevimiento de regalarle un pequeño colgante que vio en el mercado de la ciudad Caiyi, tenia forma de loto pero esta era de color blanco con pequeños detallados celestes. Tal vez el no podría verlo, pero la alegría del discípulo de Yunmeng fue tanta poder colocarlo en su cuello y admirar como se veía en Lan Wangji.

**" _Hermoso_ "**

Fue lo primero que vino a su mente, desde entonces siempre llevaba aquel obsequio por debajo de sus túnicas no porque le avergonzara. Sino, porque no deseaba perderlo en algún descuido y no poder encontrarlo.

**____**

Si pensó jamás ver al gran Segundo Joven Maestro Lan desarreglado, vaya que Wei Wuxian debía hacer una extensa lista de cuantas cosas pensó jamás ver y ya lo había hecho en todos estos meses que habian transcurrido.

Una mañana de casualidad había despertado temprano, incluso Jiang Cheng pregunto si no se sentía enfermo o si había sido poseído por algún espíritu a lo cual el negó.

Realmente no había motivo especial, simplemente ese día su cuerpo decidió que no vendría mal despertar a las magnificas horas Lan. El cielo aun oscurecido viendo ya varios discípulos que empezaban su día a día, al saber que Lan Wangji estaría despierto tomo rumbo al Jingshi para sorprenderlo.

Vaya que la sorpresa se la llevo el al momento que abrió la puerta y encontrar al Lan con sus túnicas desarregladas y algo torcidas. Se notaba en su rostro una expresión complicada entre vergüenza y cierto ¿Enojo? Entonces comprendió, aun no lograba poder vestirse al no saber como estaba colocando sus vestimentas.

_Buenos días Lan Zhan.

_¿Wei Ying? ¿Qué haces aquí?

_¿Despierto a estas horas? La verdad ni yo sé, pero como sabia que Lan Er-Gonzi estaría despierto vine para acompañarte pero veo que tal vez no fuera buena idea jajaja ¿Te ayudo?

_Wei Ying, no te rías.

El ligero tono carmín que se formaba en las puntas de sus orejas fue suficiente para que el de túnicas negras cerrara tras haber invadido sin permiso acercandose al contrario, colocando sus manos sobre la fina tela para retirarla siento sujetadas sus muñecas fuertemente por el Lan.

_¿Que haces?

_Te ayudo a vestirte, Lan Wangji no debe salir vistiendo así no dejare que te vean así Lan Zhan, ¿O acaso quieres que te vean desarreglado al salir de aquí? El gran Lan Er-Gonzi con sus prístinas túnicas abiertas~

_Ridículo...

Una pequeña carcajada se escuchó en la vivienda, para así poder finalmente quitar las túnicas exteriores que estaban todas mal puestas. Admirando al hermoso chico que tenia delante, ayudándolo a vestirse ya de forma mas apropiada y finalmente sujetar su faja.

Un pequeño sobresalto, _no lo comento_. Cuando paso su mano sobre su rostro para apartar algunos mechones que se había salido, ayudándolo de igual forma a peinarse, conocía como hacerlo al haber visto siempre la forma tan cuidada con la que mantenía su cabello y deslizaba sus dedos por los dos únicos mechones que iban a sobresalir sobre la cinta de su clan. Procuro tener cuidado al no tocarla por peticiones del otro aun sin comprender los motivos pese a que siempre le gritaban el significado de dicha cinta, esta información no quedaba grabada en su mente al no enfocarse en ella.

_¡Listo! Ahora si te vez como el Lan Zhan que todos observan día a día jajaja, aunque también te veías bien antes. Lan Zhan es muy hermoso incluso si usa las peores túnicas que puedan existir.

_Ridículo... Wei Ying... También es... Guapo.

_... ¿Soy guapo?

_...

Sin repetirlo, el Lan se retiro a paso veloz casi que corriendo, únicamente no lo hacia al recordar que era una de las reglas de su clan. Dejando al joven de coleta con un ligero rubor formándose en sus mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba la espalda de aquel chico.... Aquel del cual se había enamorado y ya no tenía dudas al respecto de ese sentimiento.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Hace mucho no escribía algo... Pero gracias a un lindo grupo de wsp me anime, sobretodo gracias a Nathan_978 que me ayudo a desarrollar mejor la idea y a corregir algunos errorcitos ✨
> 
> No pensé pasar las mil palabras, vaya llegue a 3 mil ¿Qué cosas no?  
> Cabe aclarar por si a caso que aquí como menciono en la descripción y las etiquetas LWJ es el de abajo (uke/Shou/pasivo/bottom) y WWX será el activo (Gong/seme/top)  
> Será una historia en su gran parte soft y no estoy seguro aún si será de dos o más partes, que sea lo que el fic mande (?)  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!
> 
> 14/12/2020


End file.
